Swiper No Swiping
by RawestCookieDough
Summary: Dora the explorer explores her sexuality in an overexaggerated manner.Lemons but not exactly what I'd call smut inspiration for this piece is My Immortal by Tara Gilesby (/s/8352390/2/My-Immortal-Original-story-reupload) and Soul Juices by Linetime (/s/5995237/1/Soul-Juices). Not intended to be genuinely erotic, but if that's what floats your boat *shrugs*
1. Swiper the Foxy helps Dora explore

Dora the Teenage Explorer was on her way to Diego's treehouse, where she had been told she'd be celebrating her eighteenth birthday, when she saw a suspiciously foxy shape moving through the bushes. It was so foxy, in fact, that there was only one person it could possibly be.

"Swiper, no swiping," exclaimed Dora the Teenage Explorer, "Swiper, no swiping, Swiper, no swiping!" Swiper the Foxy's eyes were visible through the shrubbery that lined the yellow road upon which Dora walked.

"Shut your whore mouth, you slut. You're asking to be swiped, dressed as you are." Swiper responded aggressively, as he swiped at her breasts with his large, paw-like hands.

"Gosh, golly," said Dora, concerned, "I didn't even realise I was asking for it."

"Look at those thigh high fishnet stockings and that tiny little brown leather skirt. And look, you're not even wearing a bra under that tiny mesh crop top. Clearly, you want to be swiped."

"Why," exclaimed Dora, "I wish I'd thought of that before I left the house. My, I can see my nipples hardening in the breeze." Swiper's eyes narrowed as he licked his lips, and Dora noticed a bulge begin to swell between his reddish-brown-haired unclothed legs. Nervously, she looked down at her stiletto-clad feet. Swiper (the Foxy man), too, looked at them, after examining the length of her curvaceous body. The bulge grew more, swelling and becoming larger, until it was a long, bewitching wizard's wand of anticipation.

For some reason beyond her little bodily knowledge, Dora the Teenage Explorer's heartbeat began to speed up, and she began to grow moist between her long, toned legs. She looked up at Swiper, confusion in her eyes, only to discover that he was no longer before her.

Before she could complete a turn in an attempt to locate him, she felt his hard, coarse-haired body pressed against her back. She gasped loudly. "Wha-what are you doing?"

He let out a rumble from deep within his throat before answering. "You." he said decisively, smirking that foxy smirk of his.

Dora felt his bulge throbbing against her plump, round Latina booty, sending a shiver down her spine and a tingle to her secret garden. Swiper the Foxy's naked body thrummed with excitement, eliciting another small gasp from the inexperienced Dora. His hands, so often used for swiping, snaked around the unsuspecting girl's waist before sliding up to her full, perky breasts. Her breath shook as he plucked at her erect nipples, kneading them between the thumb and forefinger of each of his hands. Dora squirmed at the shock of this unanticipated pleasure-pain, brushing against the pulsating member that pressed against her leather-clad buttocks.

Swiper the Foxy released a sigh upon feeling the texture of the leather skirt against his thick rod. "Mmmm," he growled into Dora's flowing mane of thick brown hair, "I can't wait to see how this skirt looks hiked up around your waist."

Dora, too distracted by the sensation of her nipples being rolled between Swiper's fingers, barely heard his words, so it came as quite a shock when he suddenly pushed the hem of her tight leather skirt up around her hips.

The feeling of the cap of his hot, quivering mushroom gently probing her entrance through her black, lacy panties came as another surprise, sending a wave of heat blooming outward from her soft petals. Her already-damp undergarments became sodden and her hands clenched involuntarily at her sides.

His right hand trailed down from her breast to the waistband of her knickers and her breathing grew laboured. Without thought she replaced his hand with her own and clumsily fumbled with her right nipple, in contrast with his expert handling.

Her body began to shake as he lazily traced spiralling patterns above the meagre covering of black lace. "Please," she heard herself say "I need-"

Her words were cut off by a throaty moan as his finger slid down between her neatly trimmed, luscious lower curls and the lace of her drawers. Dora let out many small whimpers as Swiper's fingers worked their magic on her nether region: rubbing, teasing, tickling, stroking, swirling and penetrating. "More." the deep moan rumbled from her throat before she had time to think, and her eyes widened in embarrassment at her outburst. Embarrassment quickly fled, replaced by stunned disbelief as Swiper swept her lacy jocks down from where they rested on her hips. They clung to the moisture of her privates, pulling away at last thanks to a sharp tug from Swiper. As her patch of glistening brown curls swayed in the breeze, Swiper sat, simultaneously sweeping her feet from beneath her. She landed in his lap, knees bent on either side with his strong, hair-coated arms keeping her from crushing his exposed privates. His erect stalk strained upwards, like a flower reaching for sunlight. Swiper lowered his arms -and Dora with them- granting the wish of his trembling staff.

Swiper released a sigh of contentment as he slowly pierced her with his twenty-seven inch cupid's arrow. Dora's tight, dripping love cavern stretched around him, a pleasantly constricting sheath for his broadsword. Slowly, inch by torturous inch, Swiper pushed his cattle prod into her pleasure cave, sending electric tingles shooting through her body. When at last his fiddlestick was embedded to the hilt in her warmth her body relaxed. Then, planting her knees on either side of Swiper's thighs with her shins pressing into the dirt and her feet on either side of his muscular, hairy back, she used her toned thighs to raise her body until only the nozzle of his firehose remained within her waterhole. Relaxing her glorious thigh muscles she placed Swiper's paw-like hands on her hips and he pulled her down, plunging his solid obelisk into her holy temple. Dora's thighs tensed as she raised herself once more, ready to repeat this cycle of pleasure.

The hundred and thirty-seventh time that Swiper impaled her on his spear her body began to convulse, wracked by spasms of ultimate rapture. Swiper waited for her to finish riding out the wave of her pinnacle of satisfaction before he lifted her from his body once again and requested that she lean forward and rest on her elbows and knees. "I'm gonna blast my cannon all over your perfect, plump posterior." he declared as he began to pump his pistol. Before long his head was tilted back and his eyelids were drooping. With a gasp of joy he released litre after litre of hot, sticky man-yoghurt onto Dora's round rump, relishing the feeling. He stood then and, wiping his hands on his hairy, naked legs as his limp, spent snake dangled between them. "Well it was nice swiping you,Dora. See you later."


	2. The Journey to Diego's

Dora began to sigh with disappointment, but stopped when she remembered that quote she had tattooed on her face "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Or, as it was spelled on her forehead "Dnot cri bc it ova, smyl bc it hapned." So she smiled, and got up, litres of man juice pouring off her back and leather skirt like a waterfall and soaking her tight mesh crop top. Then she began the search for her black lace scanties. After a few minutes of searching, she found them. In a tree. Seven feet up. In a birds nest. On a bird. 'Well now, I couldn't possibly deprive a little bird of its new hat, could I?' She thought herself. 'Of course not.' She answered herself. And so she walked on, continuing her journey to her cousin's.

As Dora walked she noticed the gradually steepening incline of the smooth, yellow road. Gritting her teeth she continued to climb, despite the hindrance of her twelve inch stilettos and her still-weak legs (from the 'funfun'). After a few minutes the strain became too much and, with a sigh of resignation, she set to removing her shoes. The walk became far easier with her stiletto boots draped over her arm than on her feet, and she progressed much faster.

Before long she came to the river that crossed the road on the way to Diego's treehouse. The realisation dawned on her that, if she were to keep her fishnet thigh-highs dry, she would have to remove them while wading through the fast-flowing river. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I couldn't possibly arrive to my own birthday celebration with wet clothing.' And so she pulled the stockings down, running her fingers down her tender, toned thighs as she did so. Once her long legs were freed from the cage that was her undergarments, she began to wade through the wide, rushing river.

Upon travelling four of the river's twelve feet of distance Dora looked down and saw cute little fishies swimming between her legs. The water reached just below her tight leather skirt, and the rainbow fishies were taking advantage of the availability of Dora's deliciously long legs to use as a track to swim around. So distracted by the lovely sight of the rainbow fishies was Dora that she lost hold of her boots and stockings, losing them to the rushing river. Her boots were snagged on a rock in the riverbed but, seeing how the fishies used them as a playhouse she couldn't bring herself to remove them from the water. On she waded, smiling at the newfound happiness of the rainbow fishies.

Across the river at last, Dora shook herself dry, much in the same manner as a wet dog. On she walked. Before many minutes had passed, Dora came across an injured bunny rabbit, lying in the middle of the yellow road. "Help," said the injured bunny injuredly, "my leg is badly cut."

"Of course I'll help," Dora replied, helpfully, "here, just let me bind that right up and you'll be as good as new." Taking off her tight mesh crop top, Dora set to work binding the rabbit's injury with it in order to stop the bleeding. She stood, breasts springing upward slightly with the motion and nipples jutting forward as if pointing out the way.

"There you are, little bunny, right as rain," She declared before she set off once more, her now-free breasts bouncing joyfully with each step.

The closer to Diego's treehouse that the yellow road took Dora, the more flowers she began to see blooming in the bushes that lined it. 'My,' she thought, what lovely flowers. 'I think I'll start to pick some to take with me to Diego's.' And so she did. The flowers closest to the road were small white ones, each with five petals and a faint, sweet scent. As she picked a handful, Dora noticed some lovely pink ones, smelling of honey and shaped like love hearts, of course Dora just had to have those too. In fact, Dora just had to have every kind. And so she plucked them. Tulips, roses, jasmine, daisies, dandelions, daffodils, chrysanthemums, gardenias, pansies, cherry blossoms, starflowers, sunflowers, honeysuckles and many that she couldn't name. As a matter of fact, there were so many flowers that she couldn't hold them all. 'I wonder,' she wondered, 'if I could hold the stems of all of these flowers in my skirt, why, then I'd merely have to hold my skirt. Wonderful.' Dora grinned to herself before removing the skirt and using it to bundle all of the flowers together. Then on she walked, garnering a thin sheen of sweat upon her lascivious body, giving it a glorious shine in the midday sun.

It was roughly half an hour later that Dora at last arrived at the trunk of Diego's treehouse. Cupping her hands around her mouth in a makeshift megaphone, Dora tilted her head back and called up to inform Diego of her arrival. Then she began to climb.


	3. Celebrations

After stepping onto the smooth wooden platform Dora stopped to appreciate the scent of pine and the feeling of the flat, sandpapered surface beneath her bare feet. Black balloons were tied by white ribbons to every available surface, and streamers hung down from overhanging tree branches. "I would've had UV lights, too," said a voice from off to the side, "but, well, no need to make this place brighter than the sun, you know?"

"I know." replied Dora, who didn't know. Diego stepped toward her from where he'd been doing something that required him to do undo his pants, as evidenced by the way he was doing them back up. His jaw dropped as he saw her nudity, and immediately his pants popped undone, pushed too far by the pressure of what Dora could see bulging under his boxers. "Wow. I think it's time to get this celebration started, Dora the Eighteen Year Old Explorer."

Dora opened her mouth, but before she could formulate a reply something was flung towards her eyes, bringing darkness and the feeling of soft material. The blindfold -for that's what it was- tightened as it was tied behind her head.

********************. .***********************. .************************

Dora was led into a room at the back of the treehouse and gently pushed into a chair. She waited as she felt something wrap around her wrists and ankles. Upon attempting to move them she found that she had been taped at the hands and ankles to the chair, with her legs spread wide. "Gosh golly!" She exclaimed, shocked and mildly afraid. "I've been taped to a chair with my legs spread wide!"

At that moment the wooden door to the wooden room of the wooden treehouse opened (woodenly). Diego removed the blindfold as his sister, Alicia, stepped through the door with a video camera and tripod in hand and began setting them up as he spoke. "Well, Dora, the birthday celebrations can begin soon. I heard from Swiper that you already did some celebrating before you arrived. I hope you're ready for more. You'll even earn some birthday money from it, the price of entry is $50, and $5 for props." he gestured toward a wooden box in the corner of the wooden room of the wooden treehouse, furthest from the wooden door. Dora didn't see this as her blindfold had yet to be removed, and as such she remained confused.

She listened as Diego muttered under his breath -something about lubrication and whatnot- before she felt his soft hand begin to slide up her smooth thigh toward her pleasure palace. Her breath caught slightly and her heartbeat sped up in anticipation. At last his slender fingers reached their destination, which was already becoming slick from the excitement elicited by the torturous wait. Diego began to rub, caress and stroke her, circling her most sensitive parts and tracing outlines. By the time he finally penetrated her fun-tunnel her chest was heaving and Diego's dexterous fingers were slick with her desire. Then he moved away, allowing the first customer (ahem, 'celebrator') to enter the room.

A voice spoke, one that Dora instantly recognised. "I haven't been to gym this week," it was Swiper, the Foxiest man around. The thick auburn hair that covered most of his body almost made it seem as if he was an adaption of a character that was once a fox. Wow. Dora's thighs clenched, making her lower-lips-of-love rub one another. At the sound of his next few words even more of her essence leaked onto the chair.

"I'll just have to make use of you to get my work-out." With that his hands were upon her, removing the blindfold to allow her an unrestricted view of his glistening gear-stick. A moan caught in Dora's throat and she begged with her eyes. Swiper couldn't resist. He started to undo her bindings, releasing her from the chair. He then took her place on said chair and patted his legs invitingly. Dora stared longingly for a moment at the gigantic appendage between his muscular legs before turning so that her back was toward him. He took hold of her hips and used them to lower Dora onto his pike. Aided by gravity it slid right into her heated depths, her wet inner walls stretching to accommodate him. Then, still buried to the hilt in her sheath, Swiper took hold of her legs. He spread them open and out wards until they rested in the crooks of his elbows. Then he began to lift. Up, feeling the delicious sensation of fleshy friction as he slid almost completely free. Down, feeling the glorious compression of Dora's tight hall of heaven.

Dora relished the sensation of being wonderfully full, her heart raced and her breath came in pants and heaves. With her chest thrust forward and her nip-nops jutting, she began to tug them. She pinched, twisted, pulled and stroked. Before long they were pink and swollen. Swiper groaned from the strain on his muscles, pleased to be making up for missing gym day that week. He whispered in Dora's ear, warning her of his impending explosion. He could sense from her tensing muscles and intense breathing that she was close. Dora whimpered with pleasure and Swiper the Foxy lifted her once more, until his dinky-doo was just barely within her. Then he pulled her body down forcefully onto his, pushing his hips up against her open legs. Her buttocks pressed against him just above the roots of his tree and her inner muscles clenched and un clenched. She ground against him as she writhed in wave after wave of intense pleasure.

At last she was done and Swiper, who had used every ounce of willpower within him, lifted her off him and requested that she kneel. Looking down at the obedient little Dora, he began to wrench his wrench. He stared down into her glorious brown eyes and her lush red lips, the bottom of which was being tugged into her mouth at the corner by white teeth. With a moan and a shudder, Swiper released his love custard across her perky breasts. The litre or two that he'd managed to muster up since their escapade that morning dripped down from her funbags. With a thumbs up at the camera that he'd almost forgotten was there, Swiper the Foxy passed Dora a small handkerchief that he'd conjured up from seemingly nowhere. Dora cleaned her self gratefully as he left and only once the door had closed behind him did his lack of pockets make the appearance of the handkerchief seem suspicious.

Before she worked up the nerve to bring the handkerchief to her nose in order to confirm her suspicions, the door opened once more.


	4. A childhood Companion

Through the door entered her next visitor. Her gaze travelled from the soles of a pair of red gumboots, up the length of thin, furry legs until they finally met the eyes of her childhood companion. "Boots!" she exclaimed. Boots allowed his gaze to travel the length of her glowing body while he rubbed his hands together in the manner of a cartoon villain. "Let's get to work."

Dora laid down on her back, still on the ground, so that her open legs displayed her honeypot. She waited a few moments but when Boots had still not made a move toward her she lifted her head confusedly. There he stood, purple furry monkey-stick in hand, unmoving. He continued to watch, gripping but not moving his twig, as she tilted her head in bewilderment. "I'm not going to touch you, Dora, because bestiality is wrong," he stated calmly, "instead you're going to touch yourself."

"Up you get," he instructed. "Onto the chair." Dora obeyed eagerly, scrambling up and sitting, legs still splayed to expose her juicy-fruit. "Taste yourself." came the command. Dora reached down and swiped two fingers between the folds of her glistening lips, slipping them inside for a moment and grazing the small, soft, fleshy bumps that concealed her retractable teeth. Then, in one fluid motion, she swiped them back up toward other mouth, placing them on her tongue and slowly closing her mouth. She sucked lightly on her fingers, recognising the sweet taste of her nectar despite the fact that she'd never tasted it before, since that's a pretty weird thing to do.

As she did so her cousin, Alicia, whom she'd completely forgotten about during her escapades with Swiper, shined a light on her as she continued to point the video camera in her direction. Dora got even wetter between her open legs as she thought of the money she could make by selling the video. She resolved to do so in the future. These thoughts were interrupted when Boots gave his next instruction. "I want you to rub your sensitive rosebud." Naturally, Dora complied.

Dora stroked her heaven's doorbell in circular motions, resulting in a twitch of her right leg. Her eyes widened slightly in mild embarrassment, but she continued. Her legs twitched another two times due to the intensity of the sensation. Then Boots gave his next order. "Pinch it gently while you place two fingers inside of yourself. Repeatedly. Vigorously. Enthusiastically." Eagerly, Dora set to it. With her left hand she lightly pinched her jellybean, while with her right forefinger she repeatedly dipped into herself. Adding another finger for extra friction, she continued with vigour.

Looking up she saw Boots staring at her, his banana in a swiftly moving hand, drool trailing from his monkey lips to the ground. The sight of his banana peel shifting in his grasp urged her on even more. The feeling of her dexterous digits playing inside and outside of her aided in the gradual building of a wave of pleasure which threatened to surpass even the experience she had shared with Swiper. The intensity intensified intensely. It was very intense.

As Boots choked on the drool which overflowed from his mouth Dora moaned. She groaned. She sighed. She gasped. And, finally, she screamed. Boots coated his soft fur with a sticky, oozing patch of banana milkshake, shuddering as he did so. Then, with a thumbs up to Alicia and a "Thanks and welcome." to Dora he went on his merry way to clean up.


End file.
